


Adored, We Three

by NukesAudios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukesAudios/pseuds/NukesAudios
Summary: An audio erotica script where the listener is a Domme who has gussied up and feminised one of her subby boys as a gift to her other subby boy, and watched them play.They are all laying in an aftercare cuddle puddle in the aftermath, while one of them snoozes and gently drools while the other excitedly recounts the highlights of their escapades to decompress.[M4F] [Msub] [Vignette] [Bi] [Polyamory] [Triad] [M/M Sex] [Feminisation] [Oral] [Cock Worship] [Anal] [Creampie] [Cumming Together] [Aftercare Cuddles] [Sleeping In A Big Pile]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Adored, We Three

**Author's Note:**

> An Audio Erotica Script
> 
> Written for performance on the GonewildAudio/GonewildAudible subreddits and wherever else is popular for audio erotica these days.
> 
> If you perform it, please link me so I can come hear it! ♡ Please just credit and tag me as appropriate for whichever platform you upload to! (Nukes Audios - u/Nuclearthrowaway99 - https://www.reddit.com/u/Nuclearthrowaway99)
> 
> This script is written M4F, as the sexy stuff described takes place between two guys but it's being murmured at their Domme, but there is very little stopping this from being changed to suit whomstever. I actively encourage you to amend and shape it for whichever audience you like. Pull it apart, mould a butt groove into it and make it comfy and yours. Thanks for reading if you do and thankyou a dozen more times over if you do fill it!
> 
> -Nuke

Adored, We Three

============================================

[xyz] directions/suggestions, sfx, non-wordy vocalisations

[...] pause for return dialogue

*xyz* HECKIN EMPHASIS 

============================================

So… It looks like everything went exactly as you planned for us, didn't it, Miss?

Your two precious subby boys, playing so *nicely* together? 

When do you think he started to realise?

Maybe during your merciless, masterfully torturous edging sessions, when you teased vague notions of a *special* present for him, if he could be good and control himself?

Do you think that was when it started to click that *I* was going to be his special present?

Or maybe as you made him watch, silently on his knees as you did my makeup for me- for him…

Fixing these luxuriously long lashes for me, and applying his favourite shades to my lips and pretty little toes?

Was it perhaps my first tender caress of his chiselled jawline - with my perfectly manicured fingers? Or as I traced the vulnerable, vascular notch in his neck?

Or when I started teasing him about his firm, perfectly formed little cum-gutter abs? 

[Giggle]

I'm sorry Miss, I know you hate it when I'm being so crass, but…

Feeling his physical bulk strain to behave and control himself as I flooded his poor ears with sweetly filthy whispers between nibbles and kisses… I think we both nearly died!

I bet it made you bite your lip when I took his big, veiny hand in mine...

Placing it tenderly on my knee, before slowly guiding him up my smooth thigh. 

And then came the moment when his breathing changed. I could feel his pulse pounding in his fingertips, and every exhale was ragged- his nostrils flaring with every painfully ecstatic breath.

He started to shudder between the press of my guiding hand and the squish of my thigh, his quivering matched by my own squirms and we both knew he was so, so close to coming completely undone!

But he was such a gentleman! I was so proud of him, holding himself back until he had your permission to take me, and I know you were just as proud- and aroused- as we were! 

[A few seconds pause and a giggle]

Sorry, I'm making myself all flustered just thinking about how nice today was!

[Contented sigh]

And how handsome he is, snoozing away in my lap. Your tender caresses and sweet aftercare never fail to ease him from cloud nine to such a deep sleep.

I wouldn't mind falling asleep in your arms, all of us together in a big pile like this, but I need to just get some more of these swirly thoughts out of my head first, can I maybe sit up a little and keep decompressing with you?

[Grunt and/or groan]

Thankyou, Miss, that's so much better. I swear your cuddles are like being swaddled in velvet and a dozen snuggly stuffies! If my rambling is boring you, I can stop-

[...]

I know, I just… Like to make sure. 

Now… Um… Where was I?

Oh, yes, I wonder what his favourite part of today was? 

Was it perhaps the caress of my silky legs brushing against his cheeks as they dangled over his shoulders?

Maybe the rush of letting go and giving in to all of that furious, animalistic need I so rudely enjoyed building up in him? These pretty bruises on my hips sure make it seem that way!

Was it my squeaks, or maybe my eager, hungry moans that did it for him?

Or when you told him he could start with my mouth, the intense eye contact I locked him into every time he dared look down to watch his cock disappear between my ready, enthusiastic lips?

Mmm…. Those first few licks… As my lips and tongue took a very verbal walking tour along the length of his gorgeous cock? The loving lip caresses, and the sensuous softness of my cheek walls enrobing his quickly slickening head? 

Do you think he enjoyed all the garbled affirmations I sluttily murmured around his meat as I worshipped him with my mouth and revelled in his musk?

I learned most of those little tricks from watching the two of you together- and I'm so proud of all the noises I got to hear him make!

[...]

Hm?

What was my favourite thing about today?

I can't do it. I can't pick one thing. Or aspect. Or memory. Or anything. Everything was so wonderful!

I shivered when you were finished lavishing your attention on me and called me beautiful- and I nearly cried when it was the first thing he blurted out when you finally let him talk-

And don't think I didn't hear you chortle when he clasped his hands over his mouth like he was trying to stuff those words back in!

And I adored his reactions as I mercilessly teased him- I don't think I've ever made him *whimper* before. What a gorgeous noise that was!

And and and and the taste of him, as he grasped and twisted fistfuls of my hair- looking up and feeling his eyes burn through mine, my nostrils flooded with the scent of his desire and need, my tongue afire with that interplay of salt and sweet-

Oh gosh I'm hard again-

B- but the colourful smear down his shaft- all the way down it- that brief moment knowing I'd conquered his whole length and I couldn't hold the grin back-

But then-

When you asked him if there was somewhere else he wanted to put his cock-

And in an instant I was on my back-

The confidence as he moved his grip from my ankles to my knees, and then my hips-

The firm slap as he buried himself all the way in me-

The way he answered my moans with his growls-

The short, shallow thrusts that grazed my spot-

How hard he tried to match them with the long, deep thrusts, burying himself in my tightness and slickness-

Alternating between fucking himself deeper towards his orgasm, and sending me spiralling towards mine, our voices entwining, a harmony of squeal and growl and moan and hitched breaths before I- he- we-

Both came- together. All over and in each other.

How I felt each flooding gush of him inside me, and how my own landed with an audible splat on his perfect chest-

How he pulled out and not a second passed before he collapsed on top of me, his sweet cum drizzling out of my little gape…

Oh! I know what my favourite part of today was!

While we were in that steamy, sticky, spent pile, smelling of salt and sweat and seed and satisfaction, he growled "I adore you" right in my ear.

I just... That was it. That's the thing I enjoyed the most.

I can barely remember you scooping his dead weight off me and pulling him tight into one of your cuddles, but…

Here he is. In my lap. So deep asleep that he's on the verge of snoring. And he's drooling a little.

And he... Adores me, Miss.

It was so much to hear it in so few words. And I kissed his gorgeous face and said it back as a tear rolled down my cheek. I say I kissed his face because the sting of the salty tear in my eye made it hard to aim. I think I got his nose?

I… It was a lot. I knew, of course he did and of course I did as well, but… Hearing it in the sweet timbre of his voice and saying it out loud in return made it so real.

And I'm so relieved and giddy and my heart is so swollen and content that today ended like it did-

The three of us, together like this-

Oh gosh. I think I-

[Yawn]

I think I'm completely lovey-dovey'd out.

Would you mind if I laid back a little and tried to join him in whatever he's dreaming about?

[...]

Aw, thankyou Miss. For all of this. And for being here and for being you and for being everything you are to us.

[...]

I… [yawn]

I know, and I adore you so much too. 

Are you going to try and sleep with us for a little?

Miss?

Oh. I'll take that as a yes, I guess? That was quick. 

[A giggle and a cheeky little kiss]

[Whispered] Sleep tight, Miss. See you soon.

[Optional heavy breathing and contented sighing, steadily slowing]


End file.
